Systems for the rotatable coupling of a closing element such as a door, window, shutter or the like, and a stationary support structure such as a wall, floor, frame or the like are known.
In particular, systems for glass doors or shutter are known, which generally include a plate anchored on the frame and a hinge device, for example a patch fitting anchored to the door.
Such systems are susceptible to be improved, particularly as regards the mounting simplicity, speed and safety thereof.